A. Field of Invention
B. Description of the Related Art
It is long known in the art to provide conference tables for group meeting rooms. Manufacturers of conference tables must manufacture different sized tabletops of different lengths to suit the needs of consumers. For example, a manufacturer must manufacture a shorter tabletop for those buyers with a small amount of space in which to accommodate a conference table. Conversely, a manufacturer must manufacture a longer tabletop for those buyers with a larger amount of space in which to accommodate a conference table. However, furniture making and building techniques must advance to efficiently handle differing consumer needs and space availability.
Further, if the number of persons using a conference table changes, the consumer may desire to increase or decrease the size of the conference table. This means that the furniture manufacturers must do more than simply provide a conference table, but must provide a conference table that is expandable and retractable in a user-friendly way. It is still desirable, however, to provide an easy way for meeting participants and office staff to quickly and effectively change the length of the conference table as the needs of the meeting participants change. This will allow attendees of the meetings to adjust the size of a conference table according to the size of the space or the needs of the user.
What is needed, then, is a modular conference table that allows for the easy adjustment of the length of the conference table according to consumer needs and the amount of space available. As a result, the length of the conference table may be adjusted by the addition or removal of inserts which comprise the conference tabletop and by the addition and removal of the center supports.